This application relates to fuse holders in general, and in particular to a fuse block having a rail mounting apparatus for attaching fuse blocks to a mounting rail in electric enclosures.
It is well known to mount fuse blocks in control panels for electrical equipment. A number of electrical enclosures or electric panels have incorporated a rail sometimes referred to as a DIN rail that fuse blocks may be attached to quickly and easily without use of assembly hardware and tools.
A problem encountered with larger fuse blocks is that the pulling, twisting or torque action commonly encountered when removing fuses from the fuse block will often damage the fuse block or dislodge the mounting apparatus from the rail. Thus, it is desirable to have a rail mounting apparatus that is sturdy, simple in construction and capable of being easily attached to the rail of the electric enclosures.